Magnetic field sensors can be used to sense an angle of rotation of a shaft or other object. For example, a magnet can be mounted on the shaft such that it rotates with the shaft, and a magnetic field sensor can be arranged proximate the magnet in order to sense a magnetic field induced by the magnet as it rotates with the shaft. When the magnetic field sensor is mounted next to or adjacent the shaft, i.e., off of the axis of rotation of the shaft, the sensor can be referred to as an “off-axis” magnetic field angle sensor. Off-axis magnetic field angle sensors often are implemented when the end of the shaft is unavailable as a location for the sensor or there simply is not space available on the shaft.
In many applications there can be a general preference for magnetic field angle sensors, including off-axis magnetic field angle sensors, to be inexpensive and non-complex while also being robust with respect to external magnetic fields and other disturbances, able to account for assembly tolerances, and compatible with a range of magnets, including large magnets which are inhomogeneously magnetized. A drawback of some conventional approaches, then, is a requirement of at least two sensor substrates with sensor elements having the same magnetic sensitivity. The required matched magnetic sensitivity is difficult to obtain and in combination with the need for multiple sensor substrates is more expensive to produce.